


Special Valentine's day

by KUPOXV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV/pseuds/KUPOXV
Summary: Quick oneshot between Prompto, Noctis and Ardyn for Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh guys, I really dunno what happened. I just felt like writing a threesome between my 3 faves. Also there is really slight dubious content but really, all of them enjoy it.  
> I know it's not perfect, but the more I'll write, the better I'll get at this !  
> Hope you enjoy it and please please leave a comment, it's really important for me to have feedback.  
> Thank you <3

Prompto wakes up to wet kisses on his neck, a tongue tasting his skin and a hand massaging his crotch as he moans loudly and grisps at the black sheets of the royal bed. He and Noctis have been a couple for a few months, after he decided to confess to him on a rainy day while they were playing some videogames. Since then, they haven't left each other. Noctis forced him to leave his tiny apartment to live with him at the palace. He'd feel terrible and awkward at first, afraid of what people would think, that he'd manipulate the prince to have a comfortable life. But neither the king, Noctis's advisor and bodyguard never said anything about it. He actually gets along with the two men. And other people's opinion doesn't matter.

 

People tend to think he's a bad influence to the prince but, in all honesty, Noctis is the worst in their couple. He'll use his status as a prince to get into various type of clubs where they can have fun, drink and fuck all night long. Prompto would rather be discrete to fit in the society, but he loves Noctis so much he'll follow him everywhere.

And unlike what he thought at first, the raven has really special kinks. Prompto has found himself blindfolded, gagged and tied up way too many times already, but he can't hide how much he likes it too.

 

Only when he tries to open his eyes does he realizes that he's blindfolded. His prince's lips still pecking kisses on his skin as he is slowly going lower, pulling at the sheets and the blonde shivers. He whimpers slightly when Noctis takes the time to lick his length before sucking the head like he would with a lollipop.

 

“Oh Noct'...”

 

His hand reaches to grab at the dark hair of his lover but is stopped in its way by warm fingers that he doesn't recognize and foreign lips meet with his. Prompto's free hand grabs at the stranger's hair and a muffled scream escapes him when the other man grabs at his throat and tightens lightly. The prince's mouth leaves his erected cock and he knows, just listening to his voice, that he's smiling. This crooked smile he always wears when he wants to play with his blonde boyfriend.

 

“Don't worry baby, he's here for the fun too.”

 

Prompto pushes back the other man to free himself and struggles to take off the blindfold, hands shaking. Noctis never let anyone in their bedroom before, and he's angry that he didn't tell him about it. What the fuck, this dumb prince really thinks he can do whatever he wants with him. When he finally gets to see who's joining the party, though, his anger vanishes and leaves place to surprise and astoundment. Ardyn Izunia is standing above him, half-naked and smiling. He had a small crush on him the first time they meet, three months ago, when the chancelor of Niflheim had come to visit the king and try to find an arrangment for a peace treaty between the Lucis and the Empire. He'd feel extremely guilty when he'd realized Noctis had been staring the whole time while he was just gawking at how attractive the man was.

 

“You'd think I didn't notice how fucking aroused you were after he talked to you last time ?”

 

Prompto's cheeks flush a bright red and he doesn't know what to say, because it's true. He loves Noctis with all his heart but the chancelor's charisma makes him irresistible, though he would've never betrayed his prince for him. Noctis gets closer to him, his eyes dark with lust and something he doesn't recognize.

 

“I should've punished you. But I decided to be kind and indulge you for this special day. And Ardyn was kind enough to accept my offer.”

 

"Well, who would refuse to spend time with this beauty ?"

 

If Prompto didn't understand what was going to happen yet, everything clicks when Noctis grabs the maroon-haired man's chin between his fingers and kisses him before biting at his lower lips. The chancelor waits for the raven to free him before turning to Prompto and grabs his wrists.

 

“Oh darling... We'll make sure you have a good time with us.”

 

Prompto's heart is now hammering in his chest. He would never dare to dream about it because usually Noctis is so possessive he would glare at anyone who talks to him. He only starts thinking that yes, _this is really happening_ , when he ends up on his hands and knees with two of Ardyn's fingers scissoring his insides and Noctis standing in front of him, forcing the head of his cock between his lips. He swallows half of the prince's shaft before stopping him with a hand on his thigh, looking up to see Noctis is staring at him with a satisfied smile. He grabs at blonde locks and thrusts slowly.

 

“I'm always amazed to see how this beautiful mouth of yours fits perfectly around my cock.”

 

Prompto moans against the hard member inside his mouth and the prince closes his eyes. He can hear Ardyn chuckling and something much bigger pushes against his entrance once the lubricated fingers are pulled out. Ardyn penetrates him roughly and starts fucking him as soon as he's deep burried inside him. The blonde wants to scream, beg for the chancelor to give him time to adjust, but only manages to choke more on the prince's cock when Noctis takes the opportunity to make him swallow his entire length. For a few seconds, he thinks he's probably going to die choking, struggling with his gag reflex, and has to fight back the panick crawling inside him. He relaxes the best he can and is immediately aroused and more confident when he tries to picture how hot the three of them must look together.

 

Ardyn's hands grab his thin hips as he's fucking him deeper and Noctis's fingers are entangled in blonde hair when he leans in to lick at the chancelor's lips and the latter replies with a heated kiss, both of them pushing in even more and a violent wave of pleasure hits Prompto as he cums all over the sheets, his entire body shaking uncontrollably and he can't breath. His two lovers slowly pull out and Noctis embraces him in a tight grip, kissing him gently, Ardyn's lips pecking kisses on his nape and between his shoulder blades. When Prompto is finally back to them and thinks he's safe, the raven whispers against his hear with a husky voice.

 

“We're not done with you, love.”

 

Prompto gulps and starts worrying his lips, his jaw painful. He feels Ardyn's arms circling his waist and pulling him closer, his back against the warm thick torso of the man. Noctis smiles at him, cupping Prompto's face between his hands and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

  

“Tell me, love. How are you going to satisfy the two of us now that I abused your pretty mouth ?”

 

Noctis faces him and grabs at his thighs to spread them open.

 

“Come on, don't tell me you can't talk anymore. I wasn't _that_ rough... Or was I ?”

 

He kisses him one more time before he makes the blonde impale himself on Ardyn again, slowly this time, and he stops halfway. The prince's grip tightening and Prompto starts shaking again when he sees Ardyn grabbing the bottle of lube he used before, pouring a good amount in his hand and stroking the raven's cock. Fuck, now he understands.

 

“Noct'...”

 

Noctis just smiles and comes closer, aligning his cock with Ardyn's and pushing in. Trying to fit in the already full hole, stretching him and the blonde is sobbing. It stings, it burns, and it only gets worst as the prince keeps going deeper inside him, fingers digging in the skin of his thighs. The chancelor strokes him and sucks at his earlobe, but Prompto just can't relax, his insides feel like he's going to be torn apart.

Finally, Noctis gives in and puts a warm hand on Prompto's tummy. Blue light emanating from it and the blonde immediately feels better. He takes a deep breath and slowly nods to him. The prince's hands are back on his hips while Ardyn's are gripping his thighs this time and they both thrusts inside of him, the three of them moaning, sweating, breathing uneven. Prompto is overwhelmed by pleasure when they hit his prostate and he's ecstatic, his moanings louder, his body aching for more. His two lovers fuck him rougher, and the blonde comes again, screaming against his prince's mouth when he kisses him and strokes his cock. He feels his walls tightening around the two other men and he hears Noctis hissing before shooting his load inside of him, body tensed against his.

The prince pulls out slowly and the chancelor follows, holding Prompto in his arms.

 

“Aren't the two of you supposed to have more stamina than me ?”

 

Noctis just groans and hugs his boyfriend who's obviously exhausted and about to pass out. He lets him sit with some pillows behind his back and takes Ardyn's length in his mouth. Prompto watches with wide eyes and an opened mouth his prince sucking eagerly the man's cock until the chancelor releases himself without a warning and fists at the prince's hair. Noctis straightens up and closes the gap between him and the blonde man, kissing him, forcing his tongue inside his mouth and Prompto moans when he gets to taste Ardyn through him. They both lie together and when he opens his eyes again, he sees the chancelor already dressed up leaving the room. He bites his lips but doesn't say anything and just watches as he closes the door. Noctis grabs his chin in his hand and groans against his lips, leaning on his side.

 

“Now focus on me.”

 

Prompto smiles sheepishly and cuddles against him, a sigh of relief escaping from his mouth when Noctis wraps them under the now stained sheets -but he really can't care less right now- and hugs him before whispering.

 

“Happy valentine's day, love.”

 


End file.
